


Slice/Scorch

by Zai42



Series: Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Cauterization, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Quite a Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: "No, no priest. Stitch me up."Prompt: Evisceration





	Slice/Scorch

"You will _not_ die on me now," Khadgar said, voice taut and trembling. His hands were red up to the wrists, the sleeves of his robes already soaked through where Medivh's blood had seeped into them.

Medivh struggled to lift one hand and lay it over Khadgar's. The pain of his injury was distant, but the warm slickness of his own gore was bright and close and grounding, in its own way. "Has your healing magic much improved?" he mumbled, one corner of his mouth twitching in a mirthless smile.

Khadgar's lips thinned. "No," he said, held up one hand, and summoned a bright, steady, white-hot flame. "This may twinge a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, yes, I'm cheating on day 3, nobody tell on me.


End file.
